1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box which has no need of covers.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional tool box comprises a casing 10 and two covers 20, as shown in FIG. 1, at both sides of the casing 10 are oppositely defined with a plurality of compartments 11 in each of which a socket 12 is received, each of hinges 13 is integrally connected between the casing 10 and the cover 20. The tool box can be closed by virtue of the covers. 20 to keep the socket 12 without dropping out. Obviously, in this conventional tool box, not only the covers 20 will increase the production cost, but also it is not convenient to use because it requires a space to be left in order to open the covers 20 to take out the socket 12 from the compartments 11 of the casing 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool box.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an improved tool box which comprises two casing bodies, a hinge is integrally connected between the two casing bodies, each of the two casing bodies is oppositely defined with a plurality of compartments in each of which a socket is received. The compartments in one casing bodies are respectively corresponding to those in another.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool box which is able to keep sockets without covers so as to save cost and occupied space.